New Life
by loonypants1
Summary: The Doctor gets the greatest gift of all.
1. Spacesick

Rose Tyler sat in a large, foreign-looking room, eyes, shut, hands gripping onto the bench she was sitting on for dear life. She swallowed hard against the bile rising in her throat as the room around her shook. The shaking suddenly stopped. Rose slowly opened her eyes, only to shriek and fall off her bench. A pair of worried, bespeckled eyes were looking at her, their owner kneeling in front of Rose. A pair of jacket-clad arms caught her before she hit the metal grating on the floor, and a pair of freckled, pale hands set her back on her perch.

"Rose, are you alright?" asked the main, hands gripping her upper arms.

"I'm fine, Doctor. You just startled me," Rose lied, running her hands over her face.

"Are you sure? It seemed that the turbulence was turning you a rather foul shade of green." He ran his fingers through his hair, making the brown strands stick up at odd angles.

"Must be the lighting playing tricks on your eyes," she said, gesturing to the room around them. The circular room was centered around a large, light-pulsing pillar of sorts, which was surrounded by a console with multiple buttons, screens, and for some reason, a rubber mallet. Metal grating could be found underfoot, and two bridges left off the room, one leading outside, the other going deeper into the structure.

The Doctor got up swiftly and walked to the console. "She is looking a bit peaky, isn't she?" He began to fiddle with some of the buttons.

"See, I told you," said Rose. She gave an exaggerate yawn. "I think I am going for a lie-down."

The Doctor nodded, still looking at the console.

Rose crept out of the room, into the hallway. She headed to her room and flopped on her bed. She had never gotten space sick before. She groaned as they hit another patch of turbulence and closed her eyes, but it was no use. Several seconds later, Rose launched herself into the bathroom and lost her cookies. She flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth. She went back to bed, willing the storm raging insider her stomach to stop.

*~*

"Rose?"

Rose lifted her head off her pillow as the Doctor called her, only to be overcome with a wave of nausea. She leaned over the side of the bed, losing what little stomach contents remained. A gentle hand pulled her hair back, the other rubbing her back. Rose wiped her mouth and looked up at the Doctor, who looked very worried.

"I'm just a little space sick," said Rose, taking the cup of water that had materialized on her nightstand.

"Rose, you have been on the TARDIS for almost two years, and you have never gotten space sick.

Rose closed her eyes, hoping he would leave her alone. She hated feeling vulnerable. She felt him leave the room, only to return several minutes later.

"Rose. Rosie," he said, calling her by her pet name, "open your eyes."

She obeyed. The Doctor was holding a medical scanner in one hand and several vials of colored liquids in the other. He motioned for her to lay back and ran the scanner over her entire body, muttering to himself. When he reached her abdomen, he jumped back like he had received an electric shock. Rose made to sit up, but the Doctor pushed her back down and returned the scanner to her abdomen. This time, a congused look appeared on his face. He then looked at the ceiling.

"You changed her?!" he squeaked.

Rose felt an affirmative nudge in her mind.

"Doctor, what is wrong?" asked Rose.

A broad smile appeared on his freckled face.

"Rose Tyler, you are pregnant!"


	2. Miracle

Rose rapidly sat up, only to be overcome with nausea again. The Doctor quickly pulled out a needle of red fluid and injected it into Rose's arm. She instantly felt better.

"I'm…pregnant?" asked Rose incredulously. "I thought we weren't compatible."

"I thought so too. But this cheeky madam," he touched the wall of the TARDIS, "changed you."

"How? When?"

The Doctor ran his fingers through his wild hair, and then got a look of recognition on his face.

"The vortex! When you absorbed it, the TARDIS changed you!"

They felt an affirmative nudge in their minds.

Rose smiled. "Doctor, I love you. This will just be another adventure for the Doctor and his companion, Rose."

The Doctor kissed her smartly, then picked her up and brought her to the medical bay. He laid her on an exam table then pulled a machine over.

"Is that an ultrasound?" Rose asked, surprised.

"Of course. Gallifrey had pregnant women too, Rose."

He had her lift her shirt and unbutton the top of her jeans. He squirted goo onto her stomach and then rubbed a wand over her stomach. Rose gasped. A 3D hologram appeared over her stomach. A small baby-shaped blob appeared.

"Wow," Rose gasped.

"About three months gone, you are," said the Doctor, putting away the machine and handing Rose a towel to wipe off the goo.

He placed his hands on Rose's stomach. "Hi darling. I am your daddy. You are a miracle. I can't wait to meet you, baby girl."

Rose's eyes lit up. "I'm having a girl? We're having a girl?"

The Doctor nodded. Rose sat up and hugged the doctor tightly. She then looked at the ceiling.

"Thank you."

A happy hum could be heard as the TARDIS celebrated her owner finally happy.

Suddenly, the Doctor jumped up and ran to a drawer, rummaging through it. He hurried back to Rose, and then fell to one knee.

"Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

Rose smiled. "Yes, Doctor, I will."

He slid a navy blue ring onto her finger, and then slid a matching one onto his. Rose gasped as the ring melded into her skin, creating a tattoo. She looked to see that the Doctor's ring had done the same.

"What are these?" asked Rose.

"These are Gallifreyian wedding rings. They allow a melding on minds between the couple and, if a fetus is involved, a melding of all the minds. Essentially, I just made you and the baby telepathic."

_"Telepathic, huh?"_ thought Rose.

_"Yup,"_ he thought back, popping his 'p'. Rose giggled.

"Another perk of these is that the couple can monitor each other's health statuses. For example, I can tell that you are perfectly healthy, but that you are slightly dehydrated due to the vomiting. Personally, I think the fact that you've only had morning sickness once is great for you, since morning sickness usually backs off at the end of the first semester. And I can make something to help you with it if it persists." He kissed her.

Rose looked deeply into the new link and giggled. "And I can tell that my Time Lord is hungry."

The Doctor's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly.

"So do these rings mean we are actually married?" asked Rose as they walked to the kitchen.

"Yep. A melding of minds is the deepest level of a relationship."

"So you know what this means?"

"What?"

"We have to go home and tell mum."

The Doctor groaned. "I've just lost my appetite."


End file.
